


I Knew It Was You

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut Warning</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It was double eviction,” Nicole told the other jurors.

“Again?” Hayden asked, his arm around her back.

“Yeah,” she nodded.

“Do you know who they were planning to target?” Zach asked curiously.

“Well, they put Christine up with me and then replaced her with Victoria when she won veto. So, I guess one of them. Derrick did say that he tried to get Caleb to backdoor Frankie, but it didn’t happen.”

“Do you think that actually happened or was he just saying it?” Hayden asked.

“I think it was on the table from what the boys were saying,” Nicole said. “I don’t know that they genuinely considered it, but it was definitely discussed.”

**

Production asked the jurors to gather in the kitchen with microphones and cameras early on Sunday afternoon for the arrival of the second houseguest evicted during the double eviction night.

“So who do we think it’s going to be?” Jocasta asked the typical question. This scene was played out week after week in the jury house mostly for the benefit of the cameras.

“Christine would be target number one, I think,” Nicole said. “They don’t trust her anymore.”

“If they couldn’t get her though?” Hayden asked.

“Frankie, probably. He’s a competition beast. They have to take him out when they can. I don’t get why Caleb didn’t just do it,” Nicole said.

“So we think it’s going to Frankie or Christine?” Donny reaffirmed. Everyone nodded.

“I hope it’s somehow Cody though. I would love to see him walk through that door,” Zach said bitterly.

“Or Derrick,” Hayden said. “But that doesn’t seem likely.”

“Derrick’s a master manipulator. He’s good at this game,” Zach said. He sound halfway between exasperated and admiring.

“No one can argue with that,” Jocasta said.

“THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!” Frankie announced as he entered the kitchen. Everyone was laughing and shaking their heads. Zach was the first to compose himself with a smirk on his face; he opened his arms towards Frankie without hesitation.

Frankie smiled and rushed into Zach’s arms, throwing his arms around Zach’s neck and as soon as Frankie felt Zach’s arms lock around his back, he threw his legs around Zach’s waist and kissed Zach’s cheek. His lips found Zach’s ear after that and he whispered softly there. “I missed you. I love you. I’m so sorry, Zach. I missed you so much. I was so stupid.” 

Zach smiled, holding Frankie tightly to his chest. His lips found Frankie’s ear as he returned Frankie’s sentiments. “I love you, too. I missed you, too. I’m sorry, too. I forgive you, I hope you can forgive me.”

“Done,” Frankie said, kissing Zach’s cheek again before untangling his legs from Zach’s waist and stepping back to smile at and then hug the other jurors.

“So what happened?” Nicole asked.

“Cody,” Frankie said ominously waving the DVD in the air. Everyone followed Frankie into the living room where he put on the footage.

**

After the cameras and microphones were off, Nicole and Hayden were curled up on one end of the sofa together and Frankie and Zach were on the other end. Donny and Jocasta were sitting on the armchairs on either side of the sofa. Frankie was sitting basically on Zach’s lap with his head resting on Zach’s shoulder and his arms were around Zach’s neck and Zach’s were holding Frankie on his lap.

**

As the evening wore on, people started traipsing off to bed. Leaving only Zach and Frankie on the sofa in the living room. After Nicole and Hayden had gone to bed a few hours earlier, Zach had stretched out on the sofa, laying on his back and Frankie had laid with him, his head on Zach’s chest and arms around Zach’s waist. Zach had one arm comfortably around Frankie’s back and the other hand was stroking Frankie’s arm while their legs were tangled together.

“So where am I sleeping?” Frankie asked with a yawn as he snuggled into Zach’s chest.

“Well, there’s eight bedrooms, so I mean everyone gets their own,” Zach replied without breaking his previous position.

“Oh,” Frankie said sadly. “In that case, let’s just stay here for a few more hours.”

Zach laughed and kissed the top of Frankie’s head. “You didn’t let me finish,” he said through the giggles. “But if Hayden and Nicole are sharing, I don’t see why you can’t just come share mine. I know you don’t like sleeping alone.”

Frankie smiled against Zach’s chest and snuggled close. Zach smiled and squeezed Frankie tightly with the arm around his back. “I really missed you,” he whispered, relaxing his grip again.

“I missed you, too,” Frankie said, lifting his head to look at Zach’s face. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Zach said with a smile.

Frankie smiled back at Zach, wiggling against him, trying to move up a little on the sofa without falling off the edge. “There’s not cameras anymore,” he said carefully, settling back into Zach’s side and moving his hand from Zach’s waist, up his chest.

“There’s not,” Zach agreed with a smirk.

“Does that mean we can finally actually talk about this?” Frankie asked more boldly.

Zach looked concerned for a moment, but he nodded shakily.

“What’s wrong?” Frankie asked immediately.

Zach shook his head and tried to force a smile.

“Zach. What is it?” Frankie asked again, more concerned.

“Nothing,” Zach said, shaking his head again.

“We don’t have to talk right now if you don’t want to, I just. I thought maybe you wanted to talk about it now that we actually can,” Frankie suggested tenuously.

“I do,” Zach said suddenly. “I mean, yeah. I want to talk about it. I’m just nervous.”

“Why?” Frankie asked, relaxing a little.

“I don’t know. I’ve been thinking about what I want to say. And like, what I really feel and everything. And I’m just nervous to put myself out there. I don’t know,” Zach said.

“Aw, babe. Don’t be nervous. It’s just me, and you already know I love you no matter what,” Frankie said sweetly. “Please?” he asked putting on his cutest puppy dog pout.

Zach laughed and smiled at Frankie’s face. “You’re adorable,” he said eventually.

“Thank you,” Frankie responded. “So are you.”

Zach smiled and bit his lips. “I’m in love with you and I mean that as more than just you’re my best friend even though you are that. I’m actually really in love with you. I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone before in my life. You’re like all I’ve been able to think about. It’s wonderful and terrible all at the same time. I love you so much and I just. I don’t know.”

Frankie was smiling broadly. He kissed Zach’s cheek before responding. “I love you, too, Zach, more than anything. I’m just confused a little because you keep saying that you’re straight and that if you were gay this or that, but then you say shit like this and I don’t know what to think anymore, but I love you. I’m in love with you. And I’ve never fell this deep or this fast for anyone before in my life and I don’t know what to think or do.”

“I’m not straight. Like I literally can’t even get hard to sleep with a girl unless I’m drunk. I mean yeah I’m attracted to girls, mostly, but it’s weird.”

“You’ve never had sex sober?” Frankie asked curiously.

Zach shook his head. “I’ve never met somebody that made me want to.” He paused and looked over Frankie’s body with a smirk. “Until I met you.”

“You said you’re mostly attracted to girls. Have you ever been attracted to a man before?”

Zach shook his head again. “Not really. Not until I saw you. Literally day two in the house, we were in the backyard for the photo shoot and you were just strutting your stuff all around and you were just so sexy. Like I have never seen anyone be that sexy before and it was making me so confused, like I was getting hard just watching you walk around the backyard. And I said something to Cody then. I think I might have actually told him I wanted to fuck you.”

“He did say something about that the one night.”

“Seriously?” Zach said, looking vaguely angry.

“Yeah. I mean we were all at the kitchen counter kind of talking about you. And it came up about you and me and the whole Zankie thing and he said about that.”

“Oh,” Zach said, skeptically. “What were you saying about me?”

Frankie laughed. “Good stuff, I promise. Just talking about how you kept insisting you were straight and then saying you were in love with me. And how everyone else completely thought we were in love.”

“We were,” Zach mumbled. “I mean, we are in love.”

“I know,” Frankie said with a smile. “I love you so much, Zach.”

“I love you, too, Babe.”

“So. You’re really sure about this,” Frankie said, rubbing against Zach and kissing his neck.

Zach giggled. “I’ve never been surer about anything in my life. I love you, Frankie. I love you more than anyone else I’ve ever met in my entire life. And I love the feeling I get when I have you in my arms. I love the fact that you know exactly how to turn me out without even trying. I love everything about what we have together.”

Frankie smiled. “Can I kiss you?” he asked.

“Please,” Zach mumbled. “I’ve wanted you for so long and there’s finally no cameras around. I have you in my arms now and I never want to let go again,” he said pulling Frankie on top of him. Frankie giggled and lowered his lips to meet Zach’s. The kiss was sweet and delicate. Their lips melding together as if that’s exactly what they were made to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning

Frankie pulled away to catch his breath and Zach giggled. “Was that,” Frankie panted, “I mean…was that good…like for you?” Zach continued giggling and pulled Frankie’s lips back to his. “Does that mean yes?” Frankie asked when they broke apart again.

Zach nodded and kissed Frankie’s cheek. “I missed you so much,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Frankie’s back, holding him tightly.

Frankie giggled and snuggled into Zach’s chest. “I missed you, too. I swear I spent the whole first week you were gone cuddling with your pillow and trying to make Caleb get out of my bed. Then he won the HOH, I had to start kissing ass and sleep in the fucking HOH room for a few nights until I was sure he wasn’t going to put me up. It was terrible.”

Zach smiled and kissed the top of Frankie’s head. “I said shit I didn’t mean. I tried to make my feelings go away, but as soon as Donny showed up and said your name, I lost it. I gave up. I mean, I knew I was in love with you, but that was what made me realize that there was no running from it anymore. So then I spent this past week just figuring out what I wanted to say to you. What I actually wanted,” Zach said with a smile on his face. “And I decided pretty quickly that I needed to just tell you the truth, because you deserve that and because I find it nearly impossible to lie to you in general. And as for what I want. You. That’s really the only answer I have for that one. I want you. I want to hold you in my arms and kiss you and love you and I just want you forever, Frankie. I don’t want these feelings to ever go away. I just want to keep you close and never have to be confused or worried about this ever again.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk so much,” Frankie said with a giggle. “I love you so much. I can’t wait to explore all sorts of new things with you,” he said mischievously. He then purposely, with a sly smile on his face, ground his hips down into Zach’s rubbing their half-hard cocks together and causing Zach to let out a surprised moan. “Is this okay?” he asked seductively, his lips hovering just over Zach’s. 

Zach growled in response and reconnected their lips, kissing Frankie with an intense passion. Zach broke the kiss after only a few moments. “Can we go to bed first? I sort of feel like everyone else wouldn’t appreciate this happening on the couch,” he panted.

Frankie giggled and disentangled himself from Zach, getting to his feet. Zach eyed his body, eyes lingering on the growing bulge in Frankie’s pants. Frankie noticed Zach’s gaze and smiled, leaning over Zach and kissing his lips once. “You’re sure?” he asked again.

“Stop worrying,” Zach said, swinging his legs off the couch and sitting up. He reached out and grabbed Frankie’s hips pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around Frankie’s hips and rested his head against Frankie’s abs for a moment, before lifting Frankie’s shirt, planting a kiss on his stomach then getting to his feet. Frankie giggled and wrapped his arms around Zach’s neck as he stood. Zach laughed and wrapped his arms around Frankie’s waist, lifting him into the air and connecting their lips for a brief second. “I love you,” Zach whispered setting Frankie back on his feet and grabbing his hand, intertwining their fingers, and leading him off towards the bedrooms.

“I should get my suitcase from the hall,” Frankie said suddenly as they got to the hallway.

“Oh,” Zach said letting go of Frankie’s hand.

Frankie giggled and grabbed Zach’s hand and pulled him off towards the entry hall. When they reach the hall, Frankie grabbed his suitcase with his free hand, kissed Zach once and then pulled him back towards the bedrooms. When they reached the hallway again, he let Zach take the lead and Zach pulled him into one of the rooms to the right. The window overlooked the pool and there was a nice tub in the bathroom, a huge four-poster bed, but the best feature was the door that Zach closed behind them and that stupid little lock he turned while Frankie was setting down his suitcase.

“Now,” Frankie said approaching Zach at the door. “About those options we were going to discuss,” he said, pushing Zach’s back against the door and grinding his hips against Zach’s as their lips met.

“Discussion unnecessary,” Zach breathed. “Let’s skip right to exploring the options,” he mumbled into Frankie’s lips. Zach pushed Frankie backwards and onto the bed and landed on top of him with a knee on either side of Frankie’s hips. “I’m tired of waiting,” he growled, crashing his lips back to Frankie’s.

“In that case,” Frankie mumbled. He pulled Zach down by the hips forcing their now raging erections to rub together. Zach moaned loudly into Frankie’s mouth. Frankie giggled and reconnected their lips, his tongue immediately tracing Zach’s lips. Zach parted his lips and their tongues met, tracing every inch of the other’s mouth. By the time their lips separated, Zach had started grinding down into Frankie’s hips. “God! Zach! I’ve waited so long for this,” Frankie breathed.

“From the moment I saw you, I wanted you. And now you’re here, and I get to kiss you,” Zach panted. He kissed Frankie’s lips again. “I just. I’m so happy right now.”

“I know what you mean,” Frankie breathed as he repositioned their bodies so he was sitting on top of Zach. “And you’re sure? You’re absolutely sure? I don’t want to do something you’re going to regret in the morning.”

Zach shook his head and pulled Frankie down by his shoulders. “I could never regret this, Frankie. I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you, too,” Frankie mumbled as he removed his own shirt. Zach giggled and ran his hands down Frankie’s upper body. Frankie ran his hands up Zach’s body under his shirt and pulled the shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor. Frankie kissed his way from Zach’s lips, down his neck, over his chest, and across his stomach. His fingers traced under the edge of Zach’s waistband as he looked up in his eyes. Zach smiled and nodded, lifting his hips from the bed, allowing Frankie to remove his pants and boxers. Frankie’s eyes moved from Zach’s over his entire body as he got to his feet and removed his own pants and underwear. Zach watched as Frankie undressed, his eyes filled with eagerness and anticipation. “Your eyes,” Frankie commented as he crawled back onto the bed.

“Mmm.”

“You look so hungry,” Frankie growled, crawling over Zach’s naked body, their eyes locked on each other.

“I want you so bad,” Zach moaned and Frankie placed a string of kisses along his jaw line.

“I’m all yours,” Frankie growled reattaching his lips to Zach’s. Frankie pressed his hips down against Zach’s causing their erections to rub together with a pleasant friction. Zach moaned into the kiss. “What do you want?” Frankie has curiously between kisses.

“You. Like literally I just want you,” Zach breathed.

Frankie giggled. “You already have that,” he growled, kissing Zach greedily. “I meant, which option did you want to try first?”

“All of them,” Zach mumbled.

Frankie laughed again. “You’re so eager, it’s really fucking hot,” Frankie mumbled into the kisses.

“You’re really fucking hot,” Zach growled loudly. Frankie moaned loudly, continuing to grind his hips harshly into Zach’s. “Can…” Zach started to ask, but he was cut off with another kiss. “Can I…God…Can I just fuck you, Frankie? I’ve wanted to for so long…I just,” he mumbled into Frankie’s lips.

“Please,” Frankie almost pleaded.

“You, just. You have to tell me…like what to do,” Zach mumbled, going red in the face. “I’ve never. I’ve never done it before.”

“It’s pretty similar,” Frankie mumbled, soothingly. “You just need a lot more lube,” he added.

“Do you…?” Zach mumbled. “Do you have…?”

Frankie giggled and nodded, “Give me a minute,” he said getting to his feet, leaving Zach whining at the sudden loss of contact. Frankie giggled again and started digging through his toiletry bag until he emerged with a fairly large tube of lube which he tossed to Zach with a smirk. Zach giggled and flipped the top open as Frankie jumped back onto the bed. Frankie flopped onto his stomach and wiggled his ass in the air. Zach giggled and slapped Frankie’s ass, before leaning down and kissing his shoulder. Zach coated his first three fingers in the lube and carefully started fingering Frankie.

Frankie moaned and moved against the motion of Zach’s fingers. “Down, babe,” he groaned. Zach listened and curled his fingers under and as they glazed over Frankie’s prostate, Frankie growled in pleasure. Frankie eventually propped himself up on his knees with his ass in the air, his shoulders and head still on the pillow. Zach giggled and kissed Frankie’s shoulder again, removing his fingers. Frankie wiggled his ass at the absence.

Zach coated his own throbbing erection in lube before stopping to think. He leaned over, his lips grazing Frankie’s ears. “Do you have a condom…or?” he whispered.

Frankie nodded. “In my toiletries, if you want,” Frankie growled. “But I mean, unless I have something to be concerned about, you don’t…” he mumbled.

Zach kissed Frankie’s cheek. He continued coating his own dick before sitting up on his knees behind Frankie. He carefully lined himself up and pressed himself slowly and deeply into Frankie. He stopped when he reached his max and leaned down over Frankie, wrapping his arms around Frankie’s waist and planting kisses along the back of his neck. Frankie moaned loudly and moved against Zach.

Zach smiled and moved his hips once, slowly. “God, Zach!” Frankie growled.

“Problem?” Zach asked, placing another kiss on Frankie’s neck.

“No,” Frankie moaned. “Move. Please.”

Zach smirked and moved his hips again, this time he continued, slowly building into a quicker, steadier rhythm. Soon his breath began hitching between ever move and Frankie’s hips started bucking against his. Frankie moved so that he could reach his own dick and started stroking himself, but when Zach noticed, he gently pulled Frankie’s hand away and started jerking Frankie off in unison with his own thrusts. Only a few moments later they both came harder than either had in many months.

They both collapsed onto the bed and Zach pulled out carefully before wrapping his arms tightly around Frankie’s middle to keep him close. Frankie giggled as he caught his breath and wiggled back into Zach’s embrace. Zach kissed Frankie’s shoulder. Frankie giggled and turned his head so he could kiss Zach properly.

“I love you,” Zach whispered as their lips parted.

“I love you, too,” Frankie mumbled back. “Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight,” Zach said sweetly, kissing Frankie’s shoulder again.


End file.
